The Life I Gave for You
by Crystal56
Summary: The life was taken from her, so the pharaoh would be allowed to return when he was ready. What should she do now that she has to save him again? Read and Review! (Please don't flame me) 10 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that may seem familiar to people, save for the plot and maybe a character or two I throw in. Please Enjoy, and I'll try to include some humor, at least, 'cause otherwise it'll get really depressing.  
  
The Life I Gave For You  
  
Synopsis: There was someone who loved the pharaoh, and taught him the true meaning of the heart of the shadow games. She forged for him items to help control the power, as she was a gypsy and a weapon's mage; she was able to place within them powers that could be united to form a special power. She feared; however, the power, so in secret, she forged a final millennium item, just one more, which she hid in a scar on her back that was given to her by a thief. The power still grew too strong. and something had to be done. The pharaoh couldn't handle the gods and the millennium items, and she was having troubled visions. The powers had to be handled, and there was only one way.  
  
"Okay, this is what we have today. My pharaoh, we have meetings with the high priest, no not Seto this time." I said. Was he ignoring me? I took a few steps up. His eyes were focused on the door.  
"My king, should we go and get something to eat? Are you bored?" Geeze, I was his fiancé, about a half-year into the engagement, about 3 years of dating post all this.  
"YAMI!!!!" I screamed, "WHAT'S UP?????"  
"Huh? Oh, what? Were you trying to say something my love? I was just distracted. Listen, there is something I must ask you to do," he said, and beckoned for me to come closer. I gladly went up and ran my fingers through his hair.  
"Okay, so long as it includes no monsters, gods or power," I said, grinning. I was the only one allowed to get under his skin, and I did it, often.  
"I need a new way to contain the power. It is getting too much to handle. You can forge things, can't you? Do you think you could come up with some way to hold that power back, it just keeps growing," he said.  
"Maybe it's telling you it wasn't meant to be released yet," I said. I knew enough to take him seriously with these sorts of things. He was a good pharaoh; he just needed my help, a lot.  
"I know that and considered it. But instead of abandoning it this soon we should try something at least. It has helped in some ways,"  
"And hurt in others, I know. I know that better than anyone. I'll be in the forges then, so come by later and see me 'working'" I said, grinning. He kissed me softly and brushed his hand against my cheek.  
"Be careful. There is still evil that needs to be about," he said. I turned to leave.  
"See yah hon!" I said.  
"Oh, and please leave my to-do list on the table over there. I think I have a meeting with a high priest?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. How did he get along without me?  
  
That was a long time ago. Now things have grown worse. I am forced to trap the power away; I didn't expect it to be. I was a year away from marrying him. I stepped into the center of the circle, he was watching with focused eyes. Others were gathered here, all now were affected by what I was about to do. The 7 millennium items were each on their pedestals.  
"It's time love," he said. I smiled at him, and I knew what that meant. He didn't know what I had to do; he never would, so I was safe from his disappointment. I closed my eyes. Jobs had been assigned, and duties arranged and checked by myself. The Ishtars would be the guardians of the pharaoh's tomb. I have assigned myself the duty of keeping the millennium items safe, until another came and willingly took my place. I was immortal, I could wait.  
"Darkness, hide my fear." I whispered, focusing. A tear had slipped down Yami's cheek. He wouldn't remember any of this, not until the right time. That I had planned myself.  
"Sky, guide my thoughts," I said, a little louder. The room began to course and shake.  
"Life, be my shield," I said, even louder. I heard the murmurs of the onlookers who were now witnessing my true power.  
"Passion, fire my heart," I said, starting to feel pain as the contract was being sealed. Yami fell to the ground, but no one moved, all too frightened.  
"Honor, guide my step," I said, almost yelling. I felt his spirit graze my cheek, along with others who were being trapped in each item, all for the purpose of the future. I felt long hot tears coursing down my cheek. These last words and no one would hear of them, the God or the Items, for many millennia. No one would hear of me again.  
"Wisdom, CLEAR MY MIND!!" I yelled, and power was released. My tears flowed like a river as I sank to the floor and Yami was sealed inside a puzzle, which shattered the moment his spirit touched it. The crowds were ushered out by the Ishtars, who gathered Yami's body, ready to take it to the tomb, forsaking the mummification process because of his powers.  
"Wait, wait one moment," I said, and they bowed out and left, except for the mother.  
"You have our promise m'lady, but are you sure you want to do what is required?" she asked kindly.  
"I was the only one to volunteer, and I know I will never be able to be with him again," I said.  
"Because of these visions that have been plaguing you?" She asked. I went over to Yami and knelt beside his body, and gathering him into my arms, kissed him softly on the lips. I didn't know what that kiss did back then, but it caused something to change, though I did not know it at the time.  
"Yes, I am never meant to be with him again, so to die so that he can return is only fitting, correct?" I asked, cradling him close. The warm tears dribbled from my face.  
"Are you entirely sure?" She repeated.  
"By doing this, protecting his spirit and giving my life for him, it is the strongest form of protection I can give him, now that I have limited power. The gods have returned to their realm, with a promise to serve only the pharaoh and his most loyal and trusted servants. But do you really want to live your lives in darkness?" I asked.  
"It is of the highest honor for us. We will do our duties without complaint, I assure you this, there will always be an Ishtar to protect his tomb. Come Priestess, it is time," she said. I stood, holding Yami's body and handed it to her. I dried my tears and moved to collect the items.  
"And, oh, what will become of the one in your back?" she asked.  
"You knew?" I asked as I ran a hand over part of the scar.  
"I know a lot of things m'lady. I suppose it will die with you. And it probably will. never mind, just the ramblings of little old me," she said.  
"Yes, I know, I'll only be reborn if things get out of hand and the power needs to be sealed away again, right? No, that can't happen, it isn't meant to happen, and I have done things to ensue that is doesn't happen again," I said, "The same mistake won't happen twice." We left.  
  
The years past and finally someone came to take my place. His name was Shadi, and he was more than willing. I drew the sword from my back, and instructed him to take my life. My blood would guarantee Yami's return. I let the tears caress my cheek, and I said my final goodbyes to the puzzle, where he lay sleeping in his shattered form. The sword plunged into me.  
"Yami. goodbye. I love you," and I felt death come and take me. The sweet release of death's cold embrace, and I would ne'er see him again.  
  
Little did I know that destiny wanted to bite me in the butt and give me a second chance, though not with the pharaoh, but with someone like him. 


	2. Destined Rebirth

Chapter 2, Destined Rebirth?  
  
"waaaaah!" A baby cried. I looked at is suspiciously. Is this her? I looked at mom.  
"Yes Seto, this is your new baby sister," she said.  
"But won't father not like having a girl?" I asked.  
"Well, yes, but after two miscarriages with girls, he's accepted that a girl will be born into this family, not that he likes it at all," she replied, "Seto, look at this. Come on up here. Do you want to hold her? You're a big brother now, right?" I jumped up on the bed and looked closely at the kid. I hoped mom would be able to come home soon. I put a finger in the baby's hand; it moved its little fingers around my finger.  
"She is so little," I said.  
"Yes, but she'll get bigger. I need you to promise me something Seto. She was born blind, but I expected that. I need you to protect her," Mom said.  
"Won't she be able to protect herself?" I asked.  
"I want her to learn from you, about family and how we can always depend on one another. Promise me Seto. She needs protection," Mon said this so firmly that I knew she was serious. I nodded, it couldn't be too hard.  
"All right, I'll protect her," I said, "I promise."  
  
"Honey, slow down on this road," Mom said.  
"I know what I'm doing!" Father cried, and then angrily swerved. My parents were fighting because of me. I knew it was my fault. It always was. I was three now, with Seto as my big brother, and I had a little brother too. I called Moki, because I couldn't pronounce his full name, Mokuba yet, so I called him a nickname, and Seto eventually caught onto it. He was a little older now, and really smart. He taught me how to read some of my picture books. I looked out the window. It was just me, mom and dad driving home, and the road wasn't exactly in the best shape, and my dad had just taken a wrong turn.  
"DAD, LOOK OUT!!" I cried and the car crashed into the darkness of the night.  
  
"She'll have major injuries for some time. It's a shame now, no parents," a voice said. I opened my eyes slowly. Had I just heard no parents?  
"Momma?" I asked groggily.  
"You're awake? That's good news, at least. You were just in surgery little one, you were in a rough accident," another voice said.  
"Where's my momma?" I asked, now feeling very scared.  
"Your mom isn't here with us anymore. She. she died in the accident you were just in," the voice said. I looked around and sensed two female figures and one male.  
"Where are Seto and Moki?" I asked, "Where're my brothers?"  
"They arrived at the orphanage earlier today. We couldn't send you because you were hurt, and now your Godparents are saying that they'll take care of you and signed the papers so you could leave," the male voice said.  
"Wha?" I asked, "Why not call my grandpa?" I did still have Grandpa Forest, didn't I?  
"We did, he said he would take you but not your brothers, which was odd. But anyways, your godparents wanted you to meet them somewhere, because they can't get here directly to pick you up," the man said.  
"Yeah, okay, so I can go?" I asked.  
"As soon as your test results get back. We'll leave you alone though for a moment, you must need some time to realize all this," a female said. They exited the room, they were right; I did need to process this. My mom, who had defended me from loads, dead? So was dad? What about Seto? Wouldn't he come for me? I didn't care if I had to live in an orphanage, but we'd be together, right? Right? Why not come with me, and where was I going? Oh, was it in the stories mamma told me about, about the place of worlds encased in a tree? I sang softly a song I knew my mamma had sung to me, it was in a language long forgotten. Then I broke down and cried. What did I have now? Where should I go? I had to. I had. I wished mamma wasn't dead. She'd know what to do.  
"MAMMA!" I cried, the tears streaming down my face. 


	3. A meeting By Chance

Chapter 3: A meeting by chance  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot one last chapter, oops. Well, I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else, except for plot, the character that has yet to be named, and the Tree of Portals, and maybe another original character or two that I have. Let the story begin! Please REVIEW!!  
  
I arrived at the place my mom had often talked about that night. It was raining and cold and the doctors and nurses gave me a ride here, then left, not even bothering to ask if I wanted company as I waited. I saw a game store, called the Turtle Game Store. It had an overhanging, so I could wait under there and not get really wet. I sat underneath it, shivering slightly and clutching my two bags, I had gotten some of the stuff out of our house, and the rest would be delivered later. Did Seto think I died in the crash? Maybe no one told him. I'd send him a letter; I'm a big girl now.  
"Um, little girl, what are you doing out here in the rain?" A kindly voice asked. I looked around, and didn't see anything.  
"Who's there?" I asked. You'd think that a nurse would've stayed with me because I'm blind, right?  
"Let's see, my name is Mr. Mutou, I own this game store whose porch you are sitting upon," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I'll move," I said, and stood and moved to my right, tripping because I didn't see the step.  
"OW!" I might have been a psychic, but I must have missed a step.  
"Here, let me help you. What are you doing here so late at night?" he asked, helping me up and brushing me off. I had landed myself a puddle and everything was wet.  
"I'm. waiting for someone. Trouble is, I dun know what they look like, and I can't see very well, not at all, so I don't know." I trailed, unsure if I should tell him anymore. I wasn't getting any sense of evil from this man, rather, the exact opposite.  
"Well, no sense in waiting out here. And you're blind? Oh my, well anyways, come inside. No sense being in the rain when I have a warm upstairs for you. Come inside, you can meet my grandson, and whoever is looking for you can just knock and I'll see who it is. You must be tired," he said, and I heard the unlocking of a door, and I was taken inside. He led me up some stairs, careful not to let me bump, and sat me down on a couch somewhere. I looked around nervously.  
"I'll go see if my grandson has some extra clothes you can borrow and I'll take you things and get them into the dryer. Are you hungry?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head, unsure of how to take this kindness when I had never received it before.  
"Grampa? What is all the noise? I was sleeping!" A small boy's voice piped up.  
"Ah, Yugi, you're awake. I'm sorry I woke you up, but it seems we have a visitor. I'm going to see if I can find her some dry clothes of yours to wear, she's almost soaked through," The man replied, "grab a towel for her while you're by the closet." I heard the movement of feet and then a towel was pressed up into my face. I took it gratefully and wiped my face dry.  
"What's your name?" The boy asked, "Mine's Yugi, Yugi Mutou." I didn't exactly think my name mattered that much, but.  
"Katherine Anne Forest," I said, "I'm Cat."  
"Cat, what a funny name. Should be easy to remember though. I'm 5 years old!" he bragged.  
"Well, I'm three, and your name sounds familiar," I said. It did in a way, almost too familiar.  
"Here we are, they're just pajamas, but that's okay, we should all be heading to bed anyways," the man said again, and I felt some warm clothes pressed onto my lap.  
"I don't know how to repay your kindness sir," I said, turning red.  
"It's not a bother. Helping people out, no matter what is always important. I'm just glad I found you when I did. You might have caught a cold. Or pneumonia. Yugi, you should show her where the bathroom is," he said, and Yugi gladly took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I arrived there and slipped inside.  
"If you need any help, I'll help you out," he said, "I'll wait till you're done. Grandpa is putting a sleeping bag next to my bed for you." He was cute, I could tell. He talked like a girl, but he sounded really cute. I hurried up and changed, making sure I had dried off fully, then we went into his bedroom, and he made sure I got into the general area where the sleeping bag was, which was next to his bed. I heard him climb in.  
"So, why are you waiting for someone?" he asked, but luckily I didn't have to answer right then because the grandpa was talking at that moment.  
"Lights out Yugi, you have school tomorrow," he called, "Good night, oh, did you have a name?"  
"She's Cat! Cat with a C I bet!" Yugi replied and I blushed. I heard the clicks of the lights.  
"Anyways," he whispered, "why?"  
"My parents, there was an accident, and I am waiting to go home with my godparents. I have brothers, but they didn't bother to look for me, I guess, maybe they though I was dead," I replied.  
"Wow, you have no parents? That's sad. I don't, but I have Gramps and that's fine," he said, "he is really nice and I bet if you stayed here for a while it'd be okay because then I would have someone to play with. Hey, you okay?" he asked, "You look like you are cold. Are you? Hey, I know, come up and sleep in my bed! We'd both stay warm!" I stood and felt his hand guide me to the bed. I sat down gingerly.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"We'll pretend it's a sleepover," he said, and pulled me into his arms. I lay down and snuggled into the covers and him. It seemed really familiar now, like I have done this before.  
"You're warm," I said, curling up against him.  
"Really? So are you. Say, if you aren't picked up tomorrow, wanna come into school with me? Just so you don't have to spend the day here?" Yugi asked.  
"Won't I be a problem? I can't see anything," I said.  
"I'll help you," he said, and that caused me to blush. For the first time, I felt like I was home.  
  
School was fun! I never went before, but I had solved a triangle and proved it to be like another, and for the rest of the day I was called smart for being so young. I didn't know why it was such a big deal, Seto had showed me one once, so I decided to show one for show and tell in class. Yugi had called me his cousin, and did all the work on the board, even if I had to spell something out for him, because I couldn't see. He was very helpful and I liked him, a lot. When we got home, Gramps offered us hot cocoa, and we worked on puzzles and games. He was good at games, and I did well on all the 3-D puzzles. DING-DONG!!  
The bell had rung, and I got this feeling. Gramps went to see who it was.  
"Hello, we have reason to believe that a Miss Forest has been staying here?" a female asked.  
"Yes, are you the ones who came to pick her up?" Gramps asked.  
"Yes, we're her godparents, Haruka and Michiru. We have come to take her home," another said. I stood up without knowing it and began to speak in another dead language.  
"Cat, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, standing up and trying to shake me, "Are you okay, you're talking funny." It broke my trance and I looked into the direction of his voice.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think I have to go now. But can I have a picture of you? Just in case I can see one of these days?" I asked.  
"Sure, but do you have to go so soon?" he asked, "We were having so much fun!"  
"We'll see each other again!" I said, hugging him. He ran to his room, and then right back to me, and placed a picture and a box in my hand.  
"Well then, take this. I got it out of a machine, a card and a ring, and this is a picture of me. Don't worry, I don't think I'll ever forget your face," he said.  
"Ahh, there you are little one. Are you ready to go? Haruka has gone to get your things," a woman said, and hugged me slightly.  
"Am I going home?" I asked. I was ready to go, I could then finally learn the truth, and then, maybe then I'd be allowed to cry.  
"Yes, it'll be home. Don't worry boy, we'll keep her safe. We'll protect her as we would family. You two will see each other again," she said.  
"We better, I already gave her a promise ring, and I don't want anyone to break a promise like that. If you can see, then send me something and tell me. I hope you'll be okay now. I won't worry, but Gramps seems fond of you, so he might. Don't give up!" he said, "You'll find your brothers again someday." I giggled; he did have a good memory. A lot had to be done now, because I felt something calling me now, and I had to see what it was. The woman Michiru carried me all the way to where ever we were going. I remember waving to Yugi for the longest time. We'd meet again, I knew it.  
  
Slifer the Sky Dragon opened its eyes. 


	4. An age old memory

Disclaimer: If you haven't read earlier, the only things I own are the plot and the now named character, Cat, Katherine Anne Forest.  
  
Warning: This chapter includes the depth of Neon Genesis Evangelion, so please, enjoy. If you don't like Eva, you don't have to read. And I'm sorry if I'm speeding through the years, I'll try and make some unimportant fluff and filler.  
  
Chapter 4: An age old memory.  
  
12 years of age and bored out of my mind. I have sight now, and that in itself is only some second sight. Not much yet, but I've learned that I will gain more sight, ahem, once I've learned to love. But who would love the Guardian of the Portals? Yeah, maybe that kid, Yugi, but he's probably changed. I haven't removed that ring since he gave it to me, and the card I received was one I realized was a Duel Monsters card, it was called Wing Weaver and now I could use it, because someone had really brought it to life. I wonder how Little Yugi got a hold of such a card. I didn't know how to play, I must admit, but it was cool that I had a strong card if I cared to learn. My pokémon, now as strong as I, because Ponyta and Abra have been with me forever, wanted me to head back, just to say hi. I didn't want to. It'd be painful for me, I had heard of my brother, and his success, and how he says that Mokuba is his only living relative. He never even mentioned me, nor our Grandpa, who was a great philosopher in himself. It was sad; he had disowned me, even though proof had been sent to him that I was alive and well. Did he hate me?  
"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Haruka asked. My godparents were wonderful. They taught me all about my past and my clan and my culture and everything. I went to high school around 6 and graduated when I was 10. Yeah, it was cool, but not really.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.  
"Good, mail's here then, enjoy!" she said. I rushed back to my room, I had one now, littered with toys and books and magazines and all my magical stuffs, and sat down with the pile of mail.  
"Bill, bill, bill, bill in red, rechallenge for a gym battle, wait here, Industrial Illusions? In a package, wow. Hey, every other piece can wait, this I gotta see," I said and tore open the package. I had read about this place in the news from my hometown. It had created Duel Monsters from an ancient game. There was a tape! I popped the tape in the V.C.R. and pressed play. Luckily again, no one was around.  
  
"Hello Miss Forest," The tape said. It was a guy with weird hair. How the heck did he know my name?  
"What the heck is going on?" I asked.  
"My name is Maximilian Pegasus, the head of Industrial Illusions. I have recently entered into a partnership with a Mr. Seto Kaiba," he said.  
"Seto Forest last time I checked. How dare he take his adopters name and leave our great family behind," I said.  
"And I also have some information about your past that you might like to know. If you want to know it, I say we should meet in about a year and a half, so I can collect more data and get it all organized for you. I expect us to be friends, so in order to keep this friendship, I have sent over a set of Duel Monster cards that you can use to your advantage, one that knows your past and knows you cannot see. Please enjoy," he said, then pulled back a section of his hair, only to reveal a stationary eyeball of solid gold. What was this? Who was this? Hadn't I seen this before?  
"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I asked, but the screen had gone fuzzy, and then shut off. What did he mean by a year and a half? I went back to my mail pile, and looked through it again. My hands trembled as I removed a big envelope. It was from this group named NERV. Please no. I opened the envelope slowly. What I saw next brought me down to my knees, and knowing I had no choice brought me to tears.  
  
I had written notes to all those I needed to and had arranged for my godparents and Chansey, my caretaker to watch my pokémon for a while. I didn't think I'd be returning alive. I sent a letter to Seto also, saying goodbye, and apologizing. I said I didn't know for what, but I wanted to say I was sorry if I had hurt him. I called my grandfather in Rhode Island, and he said he'd see me safe again soon, and he wanted me to visit when I was done. I had sort of sealed off that entryway, because it wasn't a real portal, but an actual sort of gateway. I had sealed it off so that no one could find me; I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not from that place.  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Michiru asked me gently.  
"Yes, I'm sure," I said, "Well, I don't want to go, but I have no choice." Haruka smiled at me and hugged me tightly.  
"Well, when in trouble, spread your wings. I know you'll manage to fly with those fairy winds one of these days, our Black Winged Angel," Haruka said.  
"Stop calling me that!" I said.  
"Well, it's true," she said, grinning. I was a member of the tri- clan, the last pure blooded member. Seto and Mokuba were members too, but they only had one strand each. Only the females were allowed to be in the "tri" part of it. It was almost time.  
"If you need help from us, never hesitate to call," Michiru said.  
"I know. I'll miss you guys," I said. I headed out the door and through a gateway, not a portal, a gateway, and not the one I had sealed up temporarily. I walked into the white light, unsure of what to expect, unsure of what to see, but one thing was certain, it wouldn't be exactly pretty.  
  
Obalisk the Tormentor stirred in its slumber. 


	5. Fluff and History

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Summary and Explanation chapter: You need this, trust me, you need it. Okay, first, Eva piloting at 12? Yes, its true. Note the mention of the nickname, black-winged ANGEL! She has some angel blood within her that got there in one way or another, so when the Angels are coming, she is called. NERV won't know this of course, but she does. They just believe she is a very young and odd pilot to be chosen.  
  
Okay, the Tri-Clan: Dragon-Power Phoenix-Wisdom Fairy-Courage The fairy part is how she has the black wings. She is shunned by the actual fairy tribe because, black, and like always represents, bad to them. So much for courage. And now for the background.  
  
There was a great war in ancient times (duh), and the tri-clan gathered all from around to fight. Each general was a member, the only ones not fighting of the tri-clan were the women, except for one. The males all were killed in the battle and the wives of them were punished to remain barren for the rest of the lives, for the fighting was very merciless and bloody. The one woman who had fought was willing to do whatever it took to keep each tribe and clan alive and surviving, and she dedicated herself to healing and keeping watch. No war was ever fought between the clans and tribes again. The one woman was rewarded for her kindness and her willingness. She bore a daughter, a single daughter, whom she named Shoi Lon, which in the dragon tongue means Survivor of Life. Then a decree was made by the gods that since she had risked her life to stem the slaughter and to be as good and noble as possible, they allowed that a single line of Tri-Clan descendents would be allowed to pass through the punishment. Only women had to suffer that, so one woman would be born to the line, until a time, as was designated as 100 millennia had past, would the line be allowed to pass from one woman to as many female children as she had, thus rebuilding the line. The men were allowed to be numerous, for they would only withhold the gene for that period as well. You see, clan blood ne'er thins, no matter how many non-pure bloods marry into the clan.  
The time for the millennia had long past, and Katherine Anne Forest was now the one who could pass on the line, also, Seto and Mokuba have that opportunity as well. To pass on the blood. Seto was born a dragon, Mokuba a phoenix. The order is as thus, for a girl the gene is passed directly onto them and they have full use of all powers. A male however, doesn't. They only carry the gene, and have limited powers. The first born male receives the Dragon powers, the second the phoenix, and so on and so forth. It rotates. It is the male's duty to protect the females, so why do you think her mother asked Seto to protect her, no matter what? There is a lot more, but this hopefully may clear up some confusion. Now for the funny filler space!  
  
Do you know what happens when you eat sugar? Eat sugar? Yes, eat sugar. I don't know Yami, what happens when you eat sugar? My, I though you would have guessed from all the coffee you've had. What?  
  
Yes, the coffee, caffeine and sugar, when mixed, can be deadly. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Told you.  
  
((_( Note: this will not happen again, but I realized that I had to much coffee, and so not to waste space, put this here. Don't let this put you off, just skip it and continue with the dark story. I think a partial song fic or poem will suffice to describe Eva, I think. It will for me! 


	6. The Memory of a Love that will Ne'er be ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Cat and the history lesson chapter, I think.  
  
Chapter 5: The Memory of a Love that will never be Again  
  
I stood in front of Pegasus's mansion. It was just before this thing he was holding called Duelist Kingdom. I was overly depressed and feeling very suicidal, but I had decided maybe this would be something I should see. Eva piloting was terrible. There was too much blood and violence, betrayal and hurt. And I. I was the one. that decided. who lived. and who. died. I remember, calling out to my brother. calling out to Seto for help. I could see him. I saw him as clear as night and day. He heard me from whatever stuffy office he was in, he heard me, saw my tears and pain, and turned his back on my.  
"I have no sister," he said and walked away from me. I called out to him and he didn't come back. My tears were red hot and he didn't see that. I wanted his help, like mother promised me once, saying that Seto was the older brother and it was his job to protect me. It showed he did think nothing of our family. I just couldn't bear that one fact. He hated me, his own flesh and blood, and knowing I was hated, my second sight faded. I at the least had my spirit guide, a wolf, to be my 'seeing eye' dog, but I wished my second sight back. Now I stood, at the base of the castle, to see what else life was going to throw at me. I knocked.  
"Who is it? Duelist Kingdom won't be for a few days," a voice said.  
"Um, excuse me, my name is Katherine Anne Forest, I am here to see Mr. Pegasus. He asked me to come," I said.  
"Miss Forest? Oh yes, he did say something about expecting you today. Please come in, the door will open for you shortly. My name is Croquet," he said, "I shall take you to him."  
"Good," I muttered under my breath. I really didn't care to know his name, but oh well. The door opened and I saw a fairly tall man, well, really tall, I was really short.  
"Welcome," was all the man said as he led me down a hallway. I followed, this thing seemed kinda creepy, but then again, after Eva piloting, what could be scarier than Eva? I shook my head sadly.  
  
"Greetings and welcome Miss Forest," a voice greeted me, "I know you can't see me at all at the moment, so I will introduce myself, even though we have already me. I am Maximilian Pegasus, leader of Industrial Illusions. You may leave now Croquet."  
"As you wish sir," he said, and then left.  
"Well, Cat, it is Cat, isn't it? How are you? Please, have a seat; it's only 5 steps forward and three to your right," he said, and I followed his instructions only to end up in a very comfortable chair.  
"Can I get you anything?" he asked.  
"Do you. have any Soy Milk?" I asked cautiously. I couldn't have lactose.  
"But of course. I had your favorite brand flown in," he said. Boy was he a bit creepy.  
"Thanks, I guess," I said.  
"I guess you don't entirely trust me. That's completely understandable. After all, I have known too long about you, and you know nothing of me," he said, pouring me a glass and placing it in my hand.  
"I know that you have a partnership with Kaiba corp., and that's about it," I said, taking a small sip.  
"Oh, but of course, which is run by your brother, Seto, if I'm not mistaken," he said, and the glass almost dropped from my hand. I stood up halfway.  
"Okay, who are you Pegasus? I didn't tell you that, so what the heck are you up to?" I asked; my voice was trembling with anger and rage.  
"I am not 'up' to anything. I simply read your mind," he said calmly.  
"You invaded my mind, my most private thoughts, and now you expect friendship?" I asked, and focused my psychic powers; two can play at his game.  
"Yes, for I had to see if you were the one I had haunting some of my sleep. Ever since I received this eye, a few more than troubling dreams have haunted my sleep. You look and sound exactly like the woman I have been seeing, and I realized from one of my associates who that person is. Do you know the legends of ancient Egypt?" he asked me. I set my glass down, having read his entire mind. It was only fair, I judged. And he wasn't evil, not from what I sensed. I sat back down.  
"Only from what I read in my books and heard in stories," I said.  
"Well, the game of Duel Monsters actually originated from ancient Egypt, from a shadow game that was played for power, money, land, control. It became too powerful to control, so it was sealed away. I hold one of the items that have part of that power, the Millennium Eye," he said, "It has the power to see into other's minds.  
"So you cheat?" I asked.  
"It depends on what you qualify as cheating. I am merely using my resources to win. But I digress. What I know is that there was a woman there, in ancient times who had unlimited access to these powers, for she protected many people with them and was the advisor to a Pharaoh of great power himself. This pharaoh feel in love with her, and the two of them worked as a team to control these powers. These powers became too much to handle, and so they had to be sealed. The problem was, the Pharaoh had to be sealed with it, in order to prevent it from happening again, and one had to give up their life so that the Pharaoh could return. The one who did it was none other than the one who loved him the most, his fiancé, the one who had unlimited powers of the game and the shadow realm where it was played," he said.  
"Why. why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"Because of the fact you and you alone have that connection to ancient Egypt. The guardian of the millennium items believes that you are the reincarnation of this Gypsy Priestess," he said.  
"Why is that bad?" I asked, entirely confused. I was some dead sacrificial chick's reincarnation?  
"The person who sacrificed her life for the Pharaoh was never meant to come back to life. Never meant to be reborn either, I'm afraid," he said.  
"What has this got to do with me? I don't care for some dead guy, nor do I wish to get involved in some ancient war. I have problems of my own Mr. Pegasus and I don't need more," I said, getting angry at the thought that I am no more that a reincarnated body for some dead girl!  
"That's why there is an issue. Because you were born with such destinies and the fact you don't remember five millennia ago," he said, "Which now raises the question as to whether your ancient memories are still in existence, because whether you like it or not, you are a reincarnation, but not one just to be a body for an ancient person. It's hard to believe, but true, because you have the other destinies, but also, and this is very important, because you were reborn as Seto's sister. That above all else is the most important thing. I only know that much. I was told to tell you to go to Egypt, to learn more. Your powers will tell you what to do, and furthermore, I wish for you to return. I need to teach you how to duel. That is important to. For now, however, you can summon the monsters and magic and traps in the cards I have given you, but you need to learn the rules," he said, "I really do hope you will accept my friendship."  
"I don't get any of this. It sounds familiar. But you know what? After this past year and a half, I don't want to understand anything, I just want to be alone," I said, "I have a life of my own to live."  
"And yet, you can change that life. I only offer you the tides of friendship. I can help you, you know. And before you go, please take this. I took great care into finding it, so please do consider my offer," he said, and placed a small necklace in my hand.  
"What do you want in return?" I asked, feeling a button, I pressed it, and it opened, like a locket.  
"Nothing. Trust me; I don't intend to be on your bad side. That is a picture that was taken about 9 years ago, of you and Seto. Keep it safe, it is the only picture remaining," he said. I couldn't believe I held a picture of my big brother in my hand, with me by him. I didn't know what to make of all of this.  
"I'll go to Egypt, and then as soon as I come back here I want some more answers concerning my brother," I said.  
"I will answer any questions as I am able. He should be arriving here in a few days, perhaps, and I wish to know if you have anything you would like me to ask him. You do have a question, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yes. Ask him his only sister asks why? He should know what that means. Just ask him why?" I said, then stood, and gulped down my glass of milk.  
"I know it will be hard on the both of you then. I shall escort you to the door. Come along, dear," he said, and took my hand. His hand was warm. He wasn't evil, that much I knew. 


	7. Back to where the Heart Longed to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot and the original character.  
  
Chapter 6: Back to where the Heart Longed to Go  
  
I arrived at Egypt by plane. It was a big place, it had lots of sand. I wondered if someone would meet me, or if I would really have to find my own way. I yawned, the change in times really took it out of me and I just wanted to sleep. Well, Cairo, this is Katherine Anne Forest, got any answers for me? Anyways, before I left, Pegasus gave me a pair of contact lenses, ones that allowed me to see by electronic signals, so now I had some sight!  
"Hello," a soft voice spoke. I looked around wildly, and saw a woman, and she had an item that was similar to Pegasus's item, just it was a necklace. Whoa, prayers have been answered already, well, maybe.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Ishitzu Ishtar," she said, "But names are not important right now. I was foretold of your coming, and I must say I am as confused as you are on the subject of your past, for if the stories I was told by my mother are true, you shouldn't even exist. Did a Mr. Maximilian Pegasus inform you of those details?"  
"Yeah, kinda. Listen, I just want some answers, and then I'm out of here. I have my own life, not to be bothered by some 5 millennia old dead Pharaoh," I said.  
"Follow me," she said, and began to lead me to small car.  
"Where are we going?" I said, bending underneath the weight of some of my luggage.  
"We are going to see Shadi, for he was trained by the 5 millennia old woman, and he has more answers for you than I can provide," she said, and a man came and took my bags and put them in the trunk. I sat down in the back next to Miss Ishtar and looked out the window the entire time. What the heck was going on?  
  
We arrived at a small temple that was somewhere or other in the town, and Ishitzu Ishtar pointed at me to go down the stairs and into it. She wouldn't go, however. I thought that odd, but it was okay. I watched her as she left; saying she'd come and get me later and then we could talk. For now, I guess, I had to go find this Shadi person. It really sucks, I'm alone again. I headed down the stairs.  
"Welcome Miss, why are you here?" a voice asked, "You may step from the shadows and not be afraid, unless you have come to disturb me for no reason."  
"Well, since we're that straight forward, I am here merely to get some answers. Maximilian Pegasus thinks that here I will find some destiny or something and that woman Miss Ishtar brought me here, so what's up?" I asked, not even bothering to move.  
"Please move from the shadows," he said, at least, I think it was a he, for he was in the shadows as well.  
"Do I have to? You're in the shadows too, and I can just leave now," I said, "Unless you go first."  
"As you wish," he said, and an Egyptian man came out into the light, as a lamp was lit near him. I stepped forward in the light as well, and he took a step back.  
"So?" I asked, "What's up?"  
"It cannot be! You weren't supposed to come back!" he exclaimed.  
"Okay, I get it; I'm supposed to be dead, what's your point?" I asked, "I need some answers."  
"I shall do the best that I can. My name is Shadi, and I have been guardian of the millennium items for some time now. My duty was given to me from a young woman who was guarding them until someone came to take her place. When I arrived, there were only 5 of the millennium items left, for the rod and the necklace were being used by the Ishtar family. The puzzle, key, scales, eye, and necklace were still safe here," he explained.  
"Okay, back up. I don't know what the heck you're referring to, and I don't really want to know, I just want to know why everyone thinks I'm some dead chick!" I yelled, even though I didn't mean to.  
"If that does not help, maybe we should restore your memory. You may not know it, but I was left with something when you had previously died and was told to use it in the extreme case of whether you returned. And whether you had predicted your return or not I do not know but it seems that you prepared yourself for this sort of situation. And please refrain from calling yourself some dead 'chick', for you were a most powerful woman in your past life, and for the short time that I knew you, you showed me things that I never saw before nor shall I see them again. Step forward please," he said.  
"That's a lot of words for something so... geeze, I don't even know why I came here. I'm leaving, I have better things to do," I said, and began to leave, only to bump into an invisible barrier.  
"I cannot allow you to leave, my duty forbids it, for you must take up what was once yours," Shadi said.  
"Take back what's mine? What in the world... whoa!!!" I yelled, as I felt my mind being tapped into, "Hey, get out of here!"  
"You must remember Lady of the Gypsies," he said. Gypsies? What the heck is going on? Who in the world was I supposed to be?  
"Let me out of whatever you're trying to pull me into!" I yelled again. I couldn't fight against it.  
  
***Flash***  
  
"You, gypsy, how come you have won so much?" a voice asked.  
"I know how to win," came a voice that was not my own.  
"Well then, winning against me and my power should be interesting," the voice replied.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
"Yami, why are you acting so strange?" I asked, looking at him.  
"I think I'm in love with you!" he said.  
  
***FLASH***  
  
"Yami, I... I love you..." I murmured as I faded upon darkness and crimson red sight...  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Memories poured into my head as if to break it in two. Feeling and thoughts that were not mine yet were mine poured in my heart. I felt a change in my realizations. I really wasn't supposed to be here, was I? I was never meant to be reborn, and what's worse, I had a past fiancée. I was scared and surprised and sad at one time.  
"There, you see now? You are her!" Shadi exclaimed, and then placed something into my hands, "and this is yours as well. It is... hard to say, but its good to have you back."  
"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna back away from here now. If I have any odd questions and/or I want my mind ripped open, I'll come to you," I said, and turned to leave, and then noticed in my hands was a sword!  
"Yes, that is the millennium sword. You forged it yourself. I assume you're returning to see Pegasus? It will be good. You seem to trust him more than me. That is okay, for now. He should be able to answer almost all of your questions," he said, and I just hurried out of there as fast as I could. Why me? Why me? Why me???  
  
The Winged Dragon of Ra stretched its great wings... 


	8. Wait part one

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song... or .hacksign (I like idea of The World, so I'm gonna use it because I'm the writer... if you don't know about .hack, that's okay, you don't need to know the plot of the show at all...) (I wish I did though... Yugi's mine...) Oh, and Pokemon, I can't get around not using them for this fiction... but they're much, much different than what you're normally used to... (I've made them better... much better... that's what I get for the mind I have) And the godparents are SM characters; I don't own them either... geeze, happy now? You better read this one because I won't do it all later. Oh, why SM characters? I'll explain later... later chapters... promise! 

A/N: Well, finally, someone wants me to update! I'm so very happy! That's why this chapter is for her or him... I never seem to get genders right... okay, it's for the person named... dun, DUN! Kiras chick! She told me she wanted me to update, and because she cares, I shall update! cheers from random people This is my oldest story up here, the first one I posted, (I think) so I'm happy someone likes it... no one has looked at it for a long time... so I'm happy... so here's Kiras chick's chapter! And to note, the lyrics aren't posted anywhere, so I had to listen to the song and try to write them out myself, so they may be off on a word or two... but I really like the song, so I'm gonna use it!

Wait-

Cat-

Strike, parry, thrust. Sword fighting was one of my favorite activities to do. I am 12 years of age still, almost 13, and I am preparing to go back to Domino city. Some people have some explaining to do. Pegasus has told me that Seto was holding a major tournament, and even thought I only know a little of dueling from what he's taught me, he's gotten me entered into the tournament, mainly because he knows of what's at stake. He said that a man named Shadi visited him and informed him of the situation. (I know who he is... that guy was the one who returned me my memories.) He told Pegasus something had to be done and even thought Pegasus no longer has his millennium eye, he was told to do something about it if he could.  
So he's sending me. I have some cool gear to keep in touch with him, not to mention I can log on to The World and converse with some other people he has enlisted to help. He also entrusted to me a set of cards that he said my past self utilized in the stones and summoned to my aid. I need not reveal them now, it's unnecessary. I planned to step forward into the gateway in a few moments; I still had one choice left to make. Which power should I align myself to at this present time? Which one to chose, Mar's fiery passion, Mercury's deadly ice, Jupiter's electric winds or Venus's overgrowth? I decided to choose to align myself to Jupiter; after all, I loved to ride the winds.  
"M'lady, it is about time you get going!" Michiru called out to me from the portal's exit. I started to head in that general direction, sheathing my sword. It's a wonder how quickly I can change the way I am in a few moments in the ribbons of time.  
"Call me Cat, I told you that you could, I mean, you're my godmother!" I said in a semi-joking matter.  
"Very well then Cat, you had better get going, it's almost time... and the tournament has already begun, you need to do some catching up!" she said and smiled at me and then hugged me and kissed my cheek, "Be safe."  
"I will Michiru, don't you worry about that!" I replied and exited the portal I was in and headed towards the gateway, "Blood of my clans, open the pathway to the next world!" The gate opened for me and I stepped into Domino city.

Domino City-

This city hasn't changed since I was last here, although I must say I preferred this air to the air that was Egypt. The wind blew around me as I made my way towards where all and every duel was taking place. Pegasus had warned me about these Rare Hunters who were looking for rare cards to steal, so my rarest card was a common rare, although it truly was just a ploy. I had much rarer cards, believe me.  
"Welcome to Battle City!" a voice greeted me, "Are you a newbie? Ah, I read your data file, Katherine Anne, eh? Your rare card isn't important to me, but your locator card is!" I turned around to face my challenger. It was one of those rare hunters; I could sense the evil presence behind the man in front of me.  
"I must apologize; I didn't realize everyone knew so much about me. I assume you shall tell me your name, wait, don't bother; your name is Micah, isn't it? Don't waste my time you foolish human," I said, "I might be inexperienced but I know your deck better than you do." It was true; a quick mind reading from my Jupiter power was all I needed to know everything I cared to know about this person.  
"You know what? I don't care, you may think you're a big person, but Master Marik is counting on me!" he exclaimed.  
"Marik, this person, does he have a last name?" I asked, wanting to know, not even wanting to bother reading his mind again.  
"Yeah, he does, it's Ishtar, not that you should care..." he began. Ishtar? The Ishtars were a respectable family who volunteered to guard the tombs!  
"A low level grunt, eh? Well, I shall have to defeat you then!" I cried and activated my holographic system and inserted my deck, "This battle is over, I'm not gonna do a full battle with you, it isn't worth my time, I have to find more out, so let us take this to the shadow realm!" I let the blackness engulf our playing field and Micah began to look very frightened.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.  
"Let's duel..." I shouted, the rules definitely had changed, the battle field was my world, the shadow realm was my realm, he never would know what hit him. I knew only basics of the modern day way of dueling, but I was dueling in the past and more familiar way now!

"What are you going to summon?" Micah asked me. He didn't get it; the rules didn't play like that anymore. I was gonna finish him in one clean attack...  
"You're going to see in a minute," I said and gathered power around me, "Dragon from the depths of time, hear my words and seek my voice. Come to me and show me your legendary powers! I summon thee, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
"What the hell? I heard only Kaiba..." but it was too late for his words were blocked out by the roar of the dragon.  
"One...clean...attacks!" I yelled, and the Blue Eyes roared once again and struck Micah down with a single stroke. I laughed, but decided not to punish him by sending him away. He was only following orders, he might not know better, besides, it would be a waste of time, energy and even some paper work would follow.

I let the shadows drop and left Micah in his frozen state, he'd recover in some time. I collected his locator card, not bothering with his rarest, for what use did I have for his cards? I knew I just broke about 10 modern day rules, but I didn't care. All I knew was I had to go and see this traitor, Marik Ishtar.

"So long!" I cried to Micah and summoned to my aid Artic, my Articuno. I would fly upon her back and try to find a worthy opponent or something like that.  
(M'lady, I shall scout ahead then and see if I can find the Pharaoh,) Espeon said to me softly, (Although I should require that you allow me.)  
"That is fine, go and find him. Do not interact with him, just let him feel your presence if he can even remember to do that. Make sure he stays alive, but don't interfere!" I said and Artic took off into the air, and as I was riding upon her, I siphoned through the thoughts that I had taken from Micah, and tried to find out more about what was going on. Let's see, he wanted to get the power of the Pharaoh for himself, eh? He didn't realize that I was stronger and I used to balance out the Pharaoh, and therefore he must not realize that I was alive, this Marik person had one fatal flaw now. I was back alive, and I carried the millennium sword.

TBC

A/N: This is gonna be a two-part thing. Don't flame this chapter, mostly because I am in a rush to put something new up and I can guarantee the rest of this (second half) will be much better. If your confused, tell me and I'll try to clear up the confusion in the second half and answer your questions. But if you truly feel the need to flame me (Freedom of free speech and all), do it properly, with grammar and spelling and all that good stuff, (KEEPING IT RATED G-PG) and tell me what I can do to make it better, understand? And I promise my disclaimer will be shorter too, next chapter... Oh, and I can finish the song too!


	9. Wait part two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I'm using this chapter, but the plot!

A/N: And to now continue where I left off!

Wait

"By the gods it's hot outside!" I said and sat down on a bench. I felt like eating something, but I didn't know what. Artic had returned to her pokeball to rest a bit. I couldn't find where the pharaoh is, but I had expected that. He must be in a different form, after 5000 years, he must have a new body.

(M'lady?) Espeon's psychic voice came through in my head, (I believe I have found the great Pharaoh. Even though he looks different in height, I do believe it is the same person...)

"You found him, eh?" I asked and Espeon put something in my lap. FOOD!

(You had best eat M'lady,) he said and sat down beside me on the bench.

"Hey look it's a monster!" a boy's voice cried out.

"It's funny, doesn't look like any typical duel monster," another voice joined the first. I sighed; didn't Espeon know to go invisible when we were in plain sight?

"Maybe that girl there is so lonely she's using her duel disk to create a monster to play with!" the first voice joined and laughter broke out.

"For your information I don't need the duel disk to make monsters or Pokemon appear," I said softly.

"A pokemon? That's laughable!" the boy said, "That's just stupid. Duel Monsters is so much better!"

"Okay then," I said and stood, "I don't have much pity or patience for idiots like you and I already had one today so why not add a second."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, "Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"I'll finish you off with one shot," I said reaching at my belt, "Let's go my darling Zapdos!" I tossed out the pokeball and the legendary bird of lightning came out of its resting place.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked and a tall figure with a briefcase joined the boys on their side of the way.

"What's going on where?" I asked and glared at this newcomer, only to raise my eyes as I realized who he was. It was Seto Kaiba!

"Is this a duel or not?" he asked and I looked at Zapdos who was ready to wreak havoc on the two boys.

"No, not at all," I said.

"But you have the duel disks and there's a monster on the field..." he said and pointed at Zap.

"That's a pokemon, look; my duel disk isn't even activated yet!" I said and showed him.

"Wait a minute, you're the girl that was reported to duel without it, aren't you?" he asked, "The duel disk was activated in one area, but only one, and within moments it was deactivated...you must be the one, what exactly are you?"

"What am I Kaiba?" I asked, "Yeah, I know who you are. What of it? So I wasn't dueling by the rules, so what?"

"You battled against the rules," he said, "They were made for a reason..."

"They weren't official challenges, I mean the one before wasn't and the one now was just to teach some punks a lesson!" Kaiba stared at me for a long moment.

"You still deserve to be disqualified. Hand over all your equipment," he said and came up to me. I was completely dwarfed by his size but I held my ground.

"If that is what you truly think then you are a fool," I said. Facing my big brother wasn't the easiest thing to do but I knew I could, even if it hurt my heart like so.

"Me, a fool?" he asked.

"So where's the brat?" I asked, "Your brother I mean..." I hadn't seen Mokuba since he was very little, little Mokie. I longed to see him, even more so than Seto.

"How dare you," he said and raised his hand to slap me but I caught his hand before it hit me and punched him.

"How dare you!" I cried, "I hate you!" I was making a scene without even realizing it.

"You don't even know me!" he replied, his face twisted with a hate I had never seen on his face before.

"Aye, I do Seto Kaiba. How you live with that name...I don't know..." I said and turned away.

"Don't you turn away from me!" he said and grabbed my arm.

"Zapdos, thundershock him now!" I instructed and Zapdos let loose a bolt attack towards Kaiba, "No, that's right, I don't know you, not anymore...not anymore..."

"Who are you?" he asked, picking himself up, I could see and feel the electricity coming off of his now shocked body.

"My name? My name is of no consequence," I said and got onto Zapdos's back, "And you don't know me either, of that I am certain."

"Get back here!" he cried out. Obviously, he wasn't use to disappointment.

"Goodbye," I said with a wave and Zapdos took to the sky, and with a whisper I added, "Brother..."

"Mokie, Mokie, little Mokuba, I'll see you in the morning when the sun comes out again," I sang as we flew around, as I tried to calm myself down, "Mokie, Mokie, Little Mokuba, I'll see you again, I'll see you again..." I used to sing that to Mokuba...I remember. That was how Seto picked up that nickname, because I used to sing him to sleep when Mama was too tired. Seto used to protect me...he protected Mokuba and me. I sighed, he had changed...for the most part...but his heart held little evil as I had heard it had in the past.

(M'lady?) Espeon asked worriedly. I sighed, obviously I had forgotten about him getting on with me. I made a motion to Zap to set us down on a roof top.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked.

(I know that was your older brother, wasn't it?) He asked, (If you would like me to, I could keep an eye on him...)

"No, I want you to keep an eye on the pharaoh," I said, "I'll send Umbreon after Seto and Mokuba. I still have to protect Mokuba..."

(As you wish M'lady,) Espeon said and hopped lightly onto the roof, (We shall speak again at a later date then?)

"Aye...I'm still hungry; I think I left my food on that bench..." I said with a sigh, "I'll go back to my room and eat some fruit or something..."

(You are not hungry for other things at the present?) Espeon asked and I laughed. Espeon was always looking out for me, and I was grateful for that. My clan blood sometimes had in mind different tastes to eat and drink, but that wouldn't affect me for some time.

"I have about 3 weeks before I have to worry Sugar," I said, using an old nickname for him, "You get off now...I'll send your daughter after Seto." It was true; Espeon was the father of all my other Eevee evolutions, the eldest being young Umbreon.

(Be safe M'lady,) Espeon said and jumped off the rooftop, vanishing from sight.

"Be safe Espeon," I said and on the wind whispered, "Stay protected, My Pharaoh, My love..."

In another part of the city, a friend awakened from an uneasy slumber.

"She has returned?" Ishitzu asked, "But why?"

**TBC**

A/N: I finally got around to updating, I'm so happy! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter...I know, a lot to handle, but it will all become clear in future chapters, so you have to be patient!

And I think you know the drill!

Like it? Hate it? Wanna read more? Tell me in a review; let me know what you think!

No flames though (unless rated G-PG) if the need to flame is overwhelming all else! Bye bye for now!


	10. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon or Sailor Moon, screw it, I just own the plot, I think…

A/N: Okay, so only people care about this story, over 1000 people have looked at this! WOW! Okay, not to plug here but I'm mostly working on another Yu-Gi-Oh story called **_Duel of Love_** so check that one out too, alright? I'll try to update for this one too… problem is I kinda got myself a little lost on this one, but I'll be okay!

Chapter 10: Promise

Umbreon left to go and track down Seto, keeping an eye on him for me. I trusted Umbreon as much as I did Sugar, my Espeon. I headed down from the roof, not before returning Zap to its pokeball of course and sought out a place to eat.

"Let's see, I really need to eat something…" I said, looking at the restraints lining the street. I was in the mood for something now I just didn't know what. Maybe there was a street vendor like they had in more rural Japan cities. I liked those, the food there was almost always fresher and tastier than some of the things I had in restaurants. Where was I going to eat?

"Can I help you?" a voice asked and I jumped. I turned around to see a girl who looked like she was my age.

"Sorry?" I asked in confusion.

"You look lost, do you need some help or something?" she asked and then noticed my duel disk, "Oh, you're a duelist in the competition!"

"Sort of," I said with a sigh, turning to face her fully, "Sorry to be rude but who are you?"

"My name's Tea, Tea Gardener," she said, "So are you lost or something like that?"  
"I was just searching for a good place to eat, this town doesn't seem to have any of the street vendors though, and I like those…" I said, "By the way my name's Katherine Anne Forest."

"I see, well I can show you a good place if you'd like, I'm kind of hungry myself," she said, "If you wouldn't mind me joining you, that is…"

"You seem like a nice girl," I said with a small grin.

"So do you," she said and I smiled fully at that. How little these people knew about me…

"So, where is this place?" I asked and she beckoned me to follow her.

"This way," she said and started to walk down the street, the way I had been walking already. I followed her down a few main streets and saw a small café come into view.

"So, why are you here if you're not a duelist?" I asked.

"I'm a duelist, just not in the competition," she said, "I actually am here to cheer on my friends, and we were planning on meeting up later."

"I don't want to keep you," I said as we entered the café, but she shook her head.

"It's alright," she said and we sat down at the counter, "This place has really good Okonomiyaki…and other things too if you don't like that."

"No, that sounds wonderful," I said setting my duel disk down on the counter next to me. Tea Gardener placed our orders, after I said I'd have whatever she ordered so we were getting the same.

"So, how long have you been in Battle City?" Tea asked.

"Not long actually, I'm a latecomer," I said, reaching inside my pocket for my deck, "This deck is very special to me too, I'm almost afraid to duel and loose my rarest card."  
"That was Seto Kaiba's rule," she said with a huff and I heard the sizzling of food and following aromas as our Okonomiyaki began to cook.

"Oh, you know him?" I asked.

"He's a creep, he totally hates my and my friends for really no reason," she said.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"There're basically four of us, we hang together a lot as a group. There's Tristan Taylor, he's with Joey's sister right now, oh and Joey Wheeler is one of my friends too and then there's Yugi Motou. Yugi and Joey are both competing," she said.

"A name holds a lot of power you know," I said with a grin, "And you just gave me the names of all your friends…" Where did I know that name Yugi from?

"I'm a good judge of character," Tea said definitely, "I think you're someone trustworthy. What, were you planning on cursing me or something?"  
"No, I'm just saying. With the rare hunters on the loose names are a powerful thing," I said and watched our lunch get flipped.

"So you know about them, wow, have they messed with you yet?" Tea asked, "If so then you must have pretty rare cards…"

"Not quite, although I won't take any chances if and when I do meet up with them," I said, not exactly telling her the truth. I had encountered one of them and made him suffer a bit, although I wasn't about to reveal how I had made him suffer.

"Oh, right then," Tea said and smiled at me, "You seem like a neat person."

"Thanks," I said, "Oh! Wasn't Yugi Motou the one that won Duelist Kingdom?"  
"Yeah, didn't you know? And Joey was second runner-up too!" she said and I watched as the okonomiyaki was flipped for a third time.

"Really, now that is interesting," I said, watching the food get dished up for us and I took my chopsticks into my hand, "Say, do you guys have what's called Pokemon here? Not the card game, but the creatures? Do you have any other card games besides Duel Monsters?" I slipped the deck back into my pocket.

"Wow, that's a lot of questions," she said with a laugh as I started to eat and she did as well, "I don't know about Pokemon, I've never heard of them but they could be here for all I know and of course there are other games to play besides Duel Monsters, but at the moment it's the most popular."  
"Created by Maxamillian Pegasus, right?" I asked, "Yeah I know him."

"That guy's more of a creep than Kaiba, a little bit of a sicko too," she said with a nervous smile, "So what are these pokemon?"  
"Nothing much," I said, "I just have them and if no one else does I won't get to use them in battles that much here I guess…"

"Oh, you do?" she asked, "On your person, like you could bring them out?"

"Yeah, but I won't now, not while there's food on the counter," I said with a grin, "All of my pokemon have my personality, they love to eat."

"That's nice," she said and turned back towards eating.

"Hey, Seto, does that guy ever mention a promise or something like that?" I asked, "It's nothing much, just something I was wondering…"  
"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"I mean has he ever mentioned of a promise that he has to keep?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't think we're close friends and he's never said anything like that before, why?" Tea said and then added thoughtfully, "Well, he does protect his little brother Mokuba, is that what you meant?"

"Kinda, so he looks after him? That's good," I said sadly.

"You sound as if you know this guy personally," Tea said with a laugh, "I hope you're not related to him or anything!"

"…" I paused before answering that, how close she was to the truth, "Not at all, I just know him, that's all. I had heard a rumor about a promise and I wanted to find out if it was true or not." I had covered up pretty well I think!

"Maybe you should ask him," Tea said.

"He doesn't exactly like me, I don't think he does, I could be wrong but I don't know…" I said.

"Oh, so you're another of his rivals?" Tea asked, "That's alright, he never seems to make a good impression unless he's protecting his brother."

"True," I said, "That sounds very true."

"Alright, lunch'll be 1000 yen," the chef said and Tea reached for her purse.

"No, I've got it, my treat," I said with a smile and handed the chef the money, "That was very good."

"Thank Ma'am," the chef said, "Come back again!" We walked out of the café and Tea stopped for a moment.

"Thanks for paying for me, you didn't have to you know," she said.

"No, I should be thanking you," I said, silently adding to myself that since Seto was still protecting Mokuba I was alright, at least he still loved Mokuba.

"Can I see one of these pokemon you were talking about now?" Tea asked teasingly.

"Sure thing," I said and brought out my pokeballs. I was allowed more than 6 pokemon only for the reason I had only 6 that were allowed to be used in battle while the others could be used for whatever I needed them for.

"Do I need to pick?" she asked and I nodded. She pointed to the one in the center of my palm.

"This on? Alright, Tea-san let me introduce you to Sky!" I exclaimed and tossed the pokeball up and Sky, my Dragonair popped up and out, flying slightly as he encircled me. I had received him as a Dratini when I was seven from the ABA, or Abused Pokemon Agency, and he had evolved to save me or protect me, as most of the pokemon I had had done.

"Wow, he's so pretty," Tea said, "Oh, please just call me Tea."  
"Yeah, Sky is a Dragonair, he can control the weather," I said with a smile, "Fine, Tea-chan then."

"Close enough," she said with a grin, "So, he can control the weather?"

"Uh-hu," I said, "Do you want me to demonstrate?"  
"Last thing I need is a snowstorm," Tea said with a shudder, "Whoa, look at the time, I need to get going!"

"Well then you'd better go," I said.

"Where can I reach you again, do you have a cell phone number?" she asked.

"No, just take this," I said, handing her a pokemon card, one of my favorites, well, not really, it was just a pidgey.

"What do I do?" she asked, not exactly seeing the magic. Wow, she was normal.

"Well, just say my name, Katy and the card will activate and I'll come as soon as I can," I said, "So don't call me unless there's a little time."

"Anywhere?" she asked.

"Anywhere," I said, "But not always anytime, there are a few times when I'm indisposed but not too often…"

"Okay then, well I gotta run!" she said and headed off, stuffing the card in her pocket. She wasn't too bad of a character. Well, I could seek out a duel now or go and seek something else…maybe that Domino Museum I read about in some travel brochure, I heard it had some Egyptian stuff, maybe I could get some answers there.

"Dra…" Sky said and I returned him to his pokeball. I must have woken him up. I sighed, Domino Museum it was!

_**TBC**_

**A/N: So, any good? I'll only update if people want me to, please review, even to just rate me!**


End file.
